


Violent Overture

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, Gang Rape, Horror, Multi, Mutilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fun day where they hanged out together, played games, watched TV and ate junk food (except for Izaya, who wouldn't touch Shizuo's sweets even if his life depended on it), but it all went horribly wrong because of a certain raven with eyes the color of rust who had somehow succeeded in incurring the wrath of a dangerous Yakuza group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a kimkmeme [prompt](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=25738924#t25738924) that I picked up sometimes last year. At some point I was overwhelmed by how many fics I had to update and I put this on hold as well as the rest of the fics I started so that I could focus on Blind Fury. I figured that it'd be best to post it here too so that I may start working on it again before I forget it even exists, sigh. 
> 
> My writing style seemed to have changed a bit in the meantime, and I tried to please the OP as much as I could, so if some parts sounds like it's not something I'd normally write (like Shizuo/Kadota), that's the reason why. xD
> 
> If OP has an acc on this site, let me know who you are and I'll gift it to you (if you want). :)

Despite the bleak weather, Izaya cheerfully skipped out the school gate while humming an indecipherable song, Shinra walking at a quick pace beside him while Shizuo and Kadota were a bit further behind. It was one of those rare moments when Izaya and Shizuo could be in proximity to one another without a bench flying or a throwing knife swooshing through the air, and even though the atmosphere was tense between them, Izaya was still excited about hanging out at Shinra's place.

His mind was in overdrive, trying to come up with ways to make Shizuo lose his temper because he was curious to see how Shinra would react if the stupid brute wrecked his apartment. It took a lot of insisting from Shinra's part to get Shizuo to follow them, and even though Izaya had promised to behave himself, he had no intention of doing so. He could tell from the way Kadota kept glaring at him that the guy knew what he was thinking, and it was in moments such as these when Izaya suspected that Kadota was a lot smarter than he let on. He'd have to make sure to keep an eye on the guy.

"We should stop to buy some fatty tuna," Izaya chirped as he turned around and kept walking backwards while smirking at Shizuo, knowing how much the fake blond hated anything that was not sweets.

"You can buy that shit if you want," Shizuo grumbled as he withdrew the pack and the lighter from his pants' pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and left it there to hang loosely for a moment, anxiously waiting for Izaya to complain about it so that he could crush the bastard's skull into the nearest wall.

"Mhm," Izaya answered with an irritating chuckle, feeling rather amused by Shizuo's pathetic attempt to rile him up. "We'll buy some cake too, Shizu-chan, don't worry. We wouldn't want you to suffer from withdrawal while we're there. We all know how much Shizu-chan likes his sweets, just like some _little kid."_ As expected, the blond's eye twitched, but instead of roaring like the stupid beast that Izaya thought he was and attacking him, Shizuo only sighed loudly and lit up the cigarette.

"Izaya, stop trying to start a fight," Kadota admonished while shaking his head in disapproval.

" _I'_ m trying to start a fight?!" Izaya gasped in mock-surprise, but before he could open his mouth to protest some more, Shinra grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, giving him a nasty glare before rolling his eyes and fixing his glasses.

"You promised to behave yourself," Shinra reminded him. "If Shizuo ends up breaking anything because of you, guess who's paying for the damages?"

Izaya's face went into a moue, but the cold creature that was Kishitani Shinra didn't seem to be moved by such an adorable expression. Since that didn't seem to work, Izaya's pout morphed back into a smirk, his eyes glowing with mischief as he turned around and pranced over to the two grouches.

"Izaya!" Shinra nearly screeched, but Izaya ignored him.

"So what do you guys want? We should talk about it so that we'll know where to stop on our way to Shinra's place," Izaya pointed out right before he flung an arm around Kadota's neck.

"I don't care, just buy whatever you want," Kadota grumbled and tried to dislodge Izaya from his person, but _the pest,_ as Shizuo so often called him, only seemed to cling onto him tighter. "Let go already," Kadota complained, and Shizuo seemed relieved that for once he was not Izaya's target.

"Dotachin is way too serious," Izaya informed him as though it was his duty to let him know that he was no fun at all. Finally, when it looked like Kadota was one step away from punching him in the face, Izaya released him and walked back to Shinra.

Their first stop was at a pastry shop, where Shizuo and Kadota bought a bunch of sweets while Izaya looked bored out of his mind. Shinra seemed to drool as well over some of the stuff in there, but Izaya kept looking outside, his nose scrunched up in disgust because of the too sweet smell inside the shop.

"I'll wait outside," Izaya mumbled and stepped out, glad to finally breathe some fresh air.

The other three soon got out as well, and Izaya was back to his usual cheerful self the moment they stopped to buy fatty tuna.

"See, now _this_ is what I'm talking about," Izaya hummed happily as he picked up the bag with his favorite food, Shizuo's sneer only serving to further amuse him.

Just like before, Shinra fell into step with him while Shizuo and Kadota followed closely behind, the two previous grouches appearing to be a bit less annoyed now that they were looking forward to stuffing their faces with the many delicacies they had bought. As usual, Shinra took the same shortcut he used every day, a few lefts and rights through several alleyways in order to avoid the crowded main streets. They were halfway through the one before the last one when a van stopped right at the far end of it, effectively blocking their path. They didn't even get a chance to open their mouths to complain when they heard the sounds of tires screeching again, and as they turned around, they noticed with a bit of worry that the other end of the alley was blocked as well.

"This isn't good," Kadota commented, his fingers tightening around the bag he was carrying when he noticed a few more cars stopping behind the ones already blocking their escape routes.

"Friends of yours, Izaya?" Shizuo asked through clenched teeth, thinking that the pest hiding behind Shinra had called them. That didn't seem to be the case however, and he was convinced by it when he noticed Izaya's worried expression and he realized that whoever they were, those people were no friends of the pest.

"Izaya!" Shinra complained, exasperated. "You promised to behave!"

Izaya gulped, his mouth suddenly going dry. He knew exactly who the men were, but he'd have never expected them to get so pissed over something as innocent as getting some new Ikebukuro shop owners to pay protection money to the Awakusu-Kai instead of the Blood Hounds to which the _gentlemen_ using crowbars, bats, knives and katanas before them were a part of. He'd merely put his impressive rhetorical talent to good use in the hope of getting the Awakusu-Kai to trust him. "We have to get out of here no matter what," he informed them, and then he repeated with urgency when the others still didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the situation. "Shizu-chan, we have to get out of here!" This time he sounded a bit hysterical, and that seemed to finally get the brute's attention because he watched him pass his bag to Kadota and crack his knuckles. Izaya followed Shizuo's example and handed his own bag to Shinra.

"Who wants to go first?" Shizuo growled, and his eyes burned with anger as they scanned the two blocked exists.

Izaya pulled out his switchblade and flicked it open, immediately regretting his decision of leaving his throwing knives at home that day. The only reason he'd done it was because Shinra had warned him not to show up at his apartment armed to his teeth.

"Put the knife down!" one of the Yakuza ordered, but Izaya sneered and held onto it tighter.

"It's a switchblade, you _idiot,_ and I'm not putting it down," Izaya declared in a loud confident tone even though he could feel the fear seeping through his veins and insidiously making its way throughout his entire body.

"Orihara-kun, I suggest you put that down and come quietly," a strong voice boomed from somewhere ahead, and the crowd parted to make room to this newcomer that had Izaya turn as white as a sheet.

"No way!" Izaya was quick to reply, gulping, his hands shaking with fine tremors. "I'm not suicidal." Sakamoto, also know as _The Wolf,_ was the big boss' right hand man, and he was best known for his cruelty. As opposed to the Awakusu-Kai, who were nowhere near as brutal, the Blood Hounds were known for horribly torturing their enemies before finally killing them.

"Orihara-kun, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The more trouble you cause us, the worse it will get for you and your friends," Sakomoto informed them.

"I'm not this bastard's friend," Shizuo hissed.

"Why us too? We have nothing to do with this!" Shinra complained while glaring at Izaya.

"Because I say so," was the man's curt reply. "Now put down any weapon you might have and follow us." Seeing how the teenagers were not doing what they'd been told, he pulled out a gun and pointed it in their direction. "I won't ask again."

"Put it down already. I'm not exactly in the mood to die right now," Kadota requested as calmly as he could.

A few more guns appeared in the hands of the Yakuza, and it was right about that time when they all realized just how screwed they were.

"If I do it, they'll kill us!" Izaya hissed and pushed him away only to get his arm captured by Shizuo. He glowered at the protozoan and tried to free his arm, but he wasn't having much success against someone as strong as Shizuo. "Instead of wasting your time here, how about you go kick their asses, hmm? You're a monster after all, I'm sure you won't die even if you get shot."

"Fuck you, bastard; this is all your fault," Shizuo growled before he released Izaya and started walking towards the guy who seemed to be the leader of the Yakuza group surrounding them. "I don't give a damn about what happens to Izaya, but you're going to let me and my two friends pass before I crush all of your skulls with my bare han―" Shizuo threatened, but he never got to finish, his voice getting caught in his throat when he was shot in the shoulder. He heard Shinra screech somewhere behind him, and he stared in disbelief at the man who had fired the bullet.

"Next one will hit that empty head of yours," Sakamoto stated, and for the first time since they got surrounded, Shizuo began to fear for his life. He slowly backed away until he was next to Izaya again.

"Dammit, do what they say!" Kadota hissed, and when Izaya didn't seem to react, he retrieved the switchblade from the tightly clenched fingers himself.

It was only when the weapon had left his hand that Izaya seemed to realize that he'd lost it. "What the hell, Dotachin, give that back!" he fretted. He knew what those men were capable of, and he didn't want under any circumstance to go with the Yakuza.

"All right, I'm done playing. You have until the count of five to throw away the switchblade before I start executing you one by one here in this dirty alley," Sakamoto declared, and before he even had a chance to count to one, Kadota threw the weapon far away from them and towards the Yakuza on the other end of the alley.

Izaya immediately sprinted towards it, but before he could reach it one Blood Hounds member kicked it towards the crowd of other Yakuza members. He almost didn't stop though, tempted to use his parkour skills to sprint through the mob, but the guns discouraged him from going through with his insane plan. As things were, he doubted he could escape. They had no choice but to do as they were told and hope they could escape once they'd be taken to wherever the Yakuza were planning to kill them. "Okay, okay, I understand," he snorted and raised his arms in a placating gesture. "Lead the way."

"Put your hands on the wall," one of the men ordered, and Izaya had no choice but to do as he was told. His arms were yanked behind his back and his wrists were tied, and as he was thrown into the car, he wondered if he'd ever see his schoolmates again.

The three Raijin students left in the alley watched the car drive away before they too were tied up and thrown into a van, armed men sitting in the back with them to make sure they wouldn't move a muscle.

Shinra's eyes kept drifting to Shizuo's blood-stained uniform, and even though he doubted they'd let him take a look, he still had to try. "Can I check his wound?" he asked, but the only reply he got was a snort and a smack to the head.

"Hey!!" Shizuo growled and tried to get up, but he immediately sat back down when a switchblade was pressed against Shinra's throat. "Pick on someone your own size," he mumbled unhappily.

"I will," the Yakuza smirked but still kept it there until the van finally stopped.

Kadota thought they would be taken somewhere outside of Tokyo, so he couldn't have been more surprised when they were shoved out of the van and dragged through a club's back door. Because it was still light outside, the club was not yet open, so they didn't run into anyone besides other Yakuza members as they were taken through a few hallways and down to the basement. Said basement looked more like a smaller club, and he assumed that was where the Yakuza members hanged out whenever they were not running through the streets breaking limbs or bashing heads in.

"Well, look who's here," Izaya chirped from where he'd been thrown on one of the couches before the trio arrived. " And here I was, thinking I'd never see Shizu-chan again."

"Shut the fuck up," Shizuo managed to growl before he was kicked in the back of his knees. Without thinking, he moved his arms to break the fall, the zip ties snapping from around his wrists with no effort at all. In the next moment he felt the cold touch of a gun's muzzle to his temple, and he stood there frozen, hoping the Yakuza wouldn't blow his brains out.

"You seem strong," Sakamoto told Shizuo before he signaled to the guy with the gun to step away from the blond. "I've heard rumors about you. That strength of yours is not going to be a problem, will it?" the man asked and leisurely walked over to Kadota whom he punched him in the stomach.

Instead of getting up and attacking the bastard like he wanted, Shizuo grit his teeth harder and fought to stand still. Kadota could easily take a punch, so there was no point in putting all of their lives in danger because of something like that. Sakamoto kept looking at him, as though he was expecting him to say something, and Shizuo realized that the Yakuza was awaiting his response. "It's not going to be a problem," he mumbled as he pushed himself off the floor.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sakamoto then turned to Izaya. "Behave yourself if you don't want to die."

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded slowly, at the same time mentally preparing himself for a beating. It was the only other thing they could do besides killing him, and he hoped that he wouldn't end up losing any of his extremities by the time they were done venting their anger. Now that he was no longer faced with certain death, he could act more like his usual non-panicky self. He tried not to cry out when Sakamoto grabbed a fistful of hair and hauled him to his feet, and just as he braced himself for a hit to the gut, a rough voice boomed into the large space.

"Boss, can we take the rest?" asked the burliest man of the bunch.

Sakamoto nodded. "Sure, just don't kill them, Bear."

"I won't, boss. Thank you, boss," said The Bear before his eyes fell on Shinra and a sadistic smile spread across his face.

Shinra, who until then had stayed quiet, broke into a cold sweat when he saw the Yakuza monster stomp towards him. "P-Please don't h-hurt me," he begged pathetically as he was pulled away from the wall, dragged across the large room and then bent over the armrest of the corner couch. For a moment, he froze, wondering what the hell was going on, but then the man started pulling roughly at his school uniform jacket and something clicked in his mind. He started screaming and struggling for all he was worth, his desperate pleas for the man to stop mingling with those of his friends.

"Bear," Sakamoto's calm voice somehow managed to break through the barrage of screams and threats coming from the Raijin students. "What are you doing?" he asked his underling who in the meantime had succeeded in pulling on the blue uniform enough to expose naked, trembling shoulders.

"Just trying to have some fun, boss," Bear answered just as calmly.

"You disgusting son of a bitch!!" Izaya snarled. "Take your filthy hands off!"

Shizuo's whole body shook with rage, but he was not so far gone as to not notice the many guns pointed at his person. "Let Shinra go," he growled, but his demand was met with a wave of mocking laughter.

Kadota was usually a calm person, but the sight of that monster pulling on Shinra's clothes had him trembling with fury. "Aren't you taking this too far?" he hissed.

Sakamoto ignored him and instead turned to Bear. "I see, carry on."

"You pig!" Izaya shouted, his mind going in overdrive in order to find a way to save Shinra. "Let me guess... you're taking it out on him because you're a bully who only picks on the weak? I mean, let's face it, Shinra is the smallest guy in this room, and those glasses aren't helping him either, right?" It was painfully obvious that none of them could fight their way out of that club's basement, and Izaya saw no other way of saving Shinra than to get the monster to take it out on him instead of taking it out on his friend because Shinra was the only one he didn't want to see hurt because of him.

Bear threw him a nasty glare, but since he didn't deem him worthy of a reply, he fisted a hand in the school uniform and proceeded to cut it with the switchblade he's just retrieved from his pants' pocket.

Shinra was panicking so badly that his words no longer made any sense, his own desperate pleas and the screams of his friends as his uniform was stripped away from him making everything that much more real and terrifying. He knew enough about sexuality and human anatomy to guess what would happen next, and the thought of any human touching him like that made disgust race through his entire being. His first time was meant to be with Celty, not with a repugnant giant who'd rip him apart and make him bleed. Both his uniform jacket and shirt soon ended up on the floor, and when he felt a cold hand grasp his hip and another one palm his crotch, he started struggling harder than ever before.

The rest of the Raijin students could only watch in horror as Bear was working on unbuckling Shinra's belt, their friend's screams and pleas for help or for the man to stop only serving to remind them just how powerless they really were.

Shizuo was the first one to lose it, his protective instincts kicking in and forcing him to go help Shinra. He only managed to take one step before he was shot in the leg, and despite his high threshold for pain, he still ended up crumpling to the floor.

If Izaya had any doubts about staying put, then said doubts ended up getting obliterated by the sound of the gun going off. Helping Shinra through the use of physical force seemed an impossibility that he didn't plan on contending. "Sakamoto-san," Izaya spoke calmly, even though on the inside he was a bomb ready to go off at any moment. "As Dotachin has already said, aren't you taking things a bit too far? I understand your reasons for wanting to hurt me, but Shinra has nothing to do with this, and using such... unorthodox methods of torture on an innocent person makes no sense at all." Instead of being told to shut up like he'd expected, the Yakuza boss' looked at him for a while before his attention shifted someplace else.

"Bear," the man called out. "Wait a second."

"But boss!" Bear complained just as he'd finished divesting a struggling Shinra of his belt.

Sakamoto gave him a stern look. "Bring him here."

Shinra nearly sobbed in relief when he was peeled off the couch's armrest and dragged over to Izaya, and he felt grateful to his friend for saving him from such a horrific fate. _"Thank you,_ " he mouthed the words when he couldn't find his voice, but the brief respite was shattered by Sakamoto's next words.

"You're right, Orihara-kun, he seems innocent enough, so why don't you change that?"

"Huh?" Izaya asked dumbly, for once at a loss for words.

The Yakuza boss motioned to Bear to sit Shinra on the knee-high cylindrical platform where three stripper poles were located. Shinra was dragged screaming and kicking towards it, and there was nothing he could've done to stop Bear from cuffing his arms behind his back and around the stripper pole.

Sakamoto pulled Izaya by the hair and then forced him on his knees in front of Shinra who was now sitting on the platform with his feet touching the floor and his back resting against the pole. "Blow him," the Yakuza ordered, his eyes glowing with a sliver of malice and insanity.

"W-Wha...t?" Izaya stuttered in a high-pitched voice once he found the strength to speak.

"You heard me. Do you want me to spell it out for you? Okay, here's what you're gonna do. You're going to unzip your friend's pants, take out his tiny cock, and suck it until he comes; and then you're going to swallow, like the good little slut that I know you can be." Seeing how Izaya was too stunned to react, Sakamoto pulled up the skinny arms and cut the zip ties with one of his underlings' knives. "Get to work."

"Is there any way to convince you to let Shinra go?" Izaya gulped, and as he slanted his gaze in Sakamoto's direction, he knew that the Yakuza boss was not up for negotiating. Slowly, that same gaze shifted back to Shinra, hoping to find some understanding in those damp orbs, but all he saw was fear and disgust. "I don't have a choice," Izaya whispered softly right before he raised a hand and placed it on a quivering knee.


	2. Spring of Rage

Shinra could only stare in wordless dismay as Izaya's hand slowly and hesitantly traveled towards his crotch, the miserable expression on his friend's face serving as a clear sign that he too was being forced into doing something he did not wish to do. His thighs twitched involuntarily when Izaya's fingers brushed against his clothed member, and in a panic he kicked Izaya in the stomach, raised both his legs on the platform and brought them to his chest, struggling to curl in on himself as much as he could with his hands still cuffed behind his back. "I want to go home," he whined softly, scared out of his mind.

Izaya was still coughing and gasping in pain when he heard Shinra's words, and as much as he didn't want to give his friend a blowjob, he knew that Bear would tear the idiot apart if he didn't do it. "It's not like I want to do it either, you know?" he hissed and straightened his back, eyes the color of rust now boring holes into Shinra's trembling form. "While I do love all my humans equally, I prefer the fairer sex when it comes to... well, sex," he sighed in a resigned tone. As long as he got out of there alive, he didn't care what he had to do.

"You guys are sick," Kadota snapped at the Yakuza. He was still horrified about what had almost happened to Shinra, but he guessed that getting a blowjob from a friend beat getting fucked in the ass by a burly Yakuza. "What's wrong with you people?" he then continued, but instead of getting an answer he was savagely punched and kicked until he could no longer stand on his feet, Shizuo's protests going unheard while the Yakuza continued to beat Kadota like they would an unruly dog.

Sakamoto's deep voice cut through the moans of pain and managed to freeze all four Raijin students with his next words. "Bear, he's all yours," and as he said it, Izaya immediately jumped to his feet and turned to face him.

"Please let me talk to him. I'll convince him," Izaya assured him, and he barely managed to stop himself from attacking Bear when the Yakuza put his disgusting meaty paws on Shinra's legs. He knew that Sakamoto must've figured out that Shinra was his weakness, but he didn't want to seem too desperate in saving his friend. Luckily, the Yakuza boss waved Bear away and then motioned for him to go to Shinra.

Izaya sat down on the platform and moved closer to Shinra until his lips were beside his friend's ear. "Shinra," he whispered softly so that the others wouldn't hear him, "If I don't do this, Bear is going fuck you. Is that what you want?" Shinra frantically shook his head, so Izaya placed a comforting hand on the bare shoulder before he moved it to the quivering legs and slowly forced them back down. "I'll be gentle," he assured him right before he stroked Shinra's head a couple of times before kneeling back down on the floor between the slightly parted legs of his friend.

"Your men won't touch him if I do this, right?" Izaya sought confirmation. When Sakamoto nodded, he turned back to Shinra, smiling. "Let's do this, ne?" Luckily, it looked like Shinra finally understood the gravity of the situation because he didn't fight it again when Izaya proceeded to unzip his blue school uniform pants. The only thing he did was whimper pathetically and scrunch his eyes shut to avoid seeing his friend's face as Izaya would have no choice but to service him like some sort of cheap whore.

Instead of slipping a hand inside Shinra's underwear, Izaya chose to palm the limp member through the soft material so that his friend wouldn't freak out right away. He didn't miss the startled gasp when his fingers came in contact with the clothed member, but at least Shinra didn't kick him in the stomach this time around. As expected, some of the Yakuza were telling him to hurry it up while others appeared to be cheering him on, but he ignored the eyes riveted on their forms, as well as the crass words coming out of their mouths and instead focused on gauging Shinra's every reaction. He'd never touched another guy in such a way before, and as the limp member started to grow in his hand, he found the experience to be a mix of fascinating, disturbing and disgusting. Shinra's face quickly turned red, and the slightly opened mouth told Izaya that his friend was enjoying the ministrations.

With his eyes closed, Shinra could almost pretend that Izaya wasn't the one touching him, but his friend was doing just that and the fact that he was growing hard while getting stroked by another guy made the mortification he already felt increase tenfold. Everything was fucked up and the thought of ending up under Bear was the only thing keeping him rooted on the spot. He knew that the burly Yakuza would tear him apart if the man were to take him, and Shinra really didn't want to end up in the hospital with anal tears. He was trying so hard to not think about what was being done to him that he almost jumped in surprise when warm fingers slipped inside his underwear and his half-hard member was freed from its confines.

He made the mistake of opening his eyes right when Izaya leaned in and a pink tongue swept over the head of his cock, the erotic and at the same time appalling image making him whimper pathetically as the sensation of that first contact sent electricity up his spine. It was wrong, so very wrong, and yet he couldn't help but instinctively buck into the hot cavern when the raven took him into his mouth. "Iza...ya," he gasped, his muscle going taut with how hard he was trying not to move his hips. "Please..." he whined, horrified by the sight of his member going in and out of Izaya's mouth. He'd never allowed any girl to get anywhere near him, he belonged to Celty only, and yet there he was, cheating on Celty with his best friend. His eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall, not wanting to give the Yakuza more reasons to laugh at him.

Izaya wished he could pretend that he wasn't hearing Shinra sniffle, especially when he was having such a hard time sucking cock _,_ but the little sounds only served to remind him just how screwed they all were. He tried to take the shaft in deeper but he nearly chocked, and he reached the conclusion that just because he'd seen and felt it being done to him, it didn't mean he could easily do the same thing to someone else. It felt weird to have that hot shaft sliding across his tongue, and even though he wasn't particularly enjoying the taste, it wasn't as bad as he'd imagine.

Without stopping, he slanted a gaze in the direction of the Yakuza around them, and he almost whimpered himself when he saw a few of them rub their crotches. Somehow, he had a feeling that Shinra wouldn't be the only one he'd be forced to pleasure. Pulling back a little, he used his hand to stroke the rock-hard shaft while he swirled his tongue around the dripping length. Judging by the way Shinra was desperately biting into his lower lip to remain silent, Izaya was on the right track. He increased the speed of his hand and wrapped his lips tighter around the throbbing member, and the mewl that accompanied the action encouraged him to continue.

Shinra was swimming in a sea of physical pleasure and mental agony, the two conflicting forces tearing apart his sanity. The animal within seemed to be winning though, and he soon found himself thrusting into Izaya's mouth with little chocked whimpers, as if his body was trying to remind him just how much of a teenager he was. Even someone like him couldn't fight the raging hormones, the proof being how little his dick seemed to care who was the person encasing it into that hot mouth. Disgusted with himself, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth harder against each other, but he still couldn't stop himself from coming with a loud cry and spilling himself into Izaya's mouth once he'd been pushed past the point of no return. A few tears slid down his cheeks as his orgasm seemed to last forever, muscles spasming and cock twitching as Izaya continued to slide his tongue across the slit and suckle on his cock like it was candy.

Fighting off the instinct to spit it out, Izaya released the softening member with a wet plop and forced himself to swallow the slightly salty release. His gaze hesitantly traveled from the dick he'd just sucked, up the pale abdomen, chest, and all the way up to his friend's face, but Shinra's eyes were closed and Izaya couldn't really blame him for refusing to look at him.

Placing a hand on the platform, Izaya pushed himself off the ground, but instead of turning towards Sakamoto right away he leaned in until his wet lips were right beside Shinra's ear. "I hope we're even now," he whispered, and he was glad when Shinra nodded softly because he didn't like owing people anything, and Shinra taking a knife to the gut for him in middle school had always made him feel like he should somehow return the favor.

Smirking, he straightened his back, used a hand to wipe his puffy lips and turned around to face the Yakuza. He could see Shizuo and Kadota in his peripheral vision, but he refused to meet their eyes. He'd been humiliated enough as it was, and even though Shizuo hated his guts, Izaya had a feeling that not even the brute was happy about what his archenemy had been forced to do. "Can we get to the beating part already before I get bored to death?" he asked with a long sigh, confident in his ability to hide his nervousness and fear. Whatever they planned to do to him next, he'd still be alive by the time everything would be over and that was more than he could ask for.

"I had no idea that Orihara-kun was such a masochist," Sakamoto mocked and placed a hand on Izaya's shoulder, immediately noticing the small flinch his touch was met with. "To tell you the truth, I was planning to break your limbs, a couple of your ribs, maybe chop off a few of your fingers and then dump your broken body in some dirty alley, but Bear here gave me an interesting idea," he revealed in a cruel voice. Curling his fingers into the black material of Izaya's jacket, he roughly yanked it off the skinny shoulders and proceeded to divest a frozen Izaya of his jacket.

"Sakamoto-san is such a pervert," the teenager said while fighting the impulse to recoil from the hands pulling at his t-shirt. He was fucked, or he would soon be, literally, and because he knew the grim future awaiting him, he made up his mind to hide his real emotions behind one of his annoying smirks. Soon, the t-shirt was off as well, but he still stood there proudly giving an air of confidence that he didn't exactly possess instead of trying to hide himself from their eyes. His gaze swept across the room and the men around him, and the hunger he saw in their eyes made him sneer, especially when the horny bastards kept trying to convince the others who didn't seem as interested in what was going on to join in as well. "Gang rape..." Izaya spoke calmly, "how unorigi―" but he never got to finish and instead ended up squeaking in surprise when he was roughly shoved into Bear's direction, the man immediately twisting an arm behind his back and wrapping a meaty hand so tightly around his neck that Izaya was having a hard time breathing.

"He's all yours, Bear," the boss announced with a sadistic smile on his face.

It felt like his arm would soon break if the Yakuza didn't let go, but Izaya still ended up struggling when the man dragged him over to the corner couch and bent him over the armrest. He was almost grateful when the pressure around his neck disappeared and he could breathe again, even though he was wheezing, but a nauseating feeling swept over him the moment Bear's hand moved over to the front of his pants and the Yakuza worked on unbuckling the belt. He'd been certain that he'd end up getting fucked eventually, but he hadn't expected Bear to be the first one. He bit into his lower lip and tried to stifle the whine trying to climb up his throat when the man lowered his zipper and pulled down his uniform pants and underwear, the cool air hitting his backside making him shiver.

"You should get some lube," Izaya chirped, hoping that his fear and disgust haven't seeped into his voice. "It's going to hurt you just as much as it'll hurt me if you go in dry." It was a desperate attempt to minimize the damage soon tobe inflicted on him, but he realized that Bear couldn't have cared less about anything he had to say when he heard the sound of the man's buckle unfastening and of a zipper being pulled down. "Wait! Just listen to me! You really shouldn't go―" he tried again, but the Yakuza only twisted his arm harder behind his back until Izaya could no longer stop the pained noises from spilling past his swollen lips.

Surprisingly enough, it was Shizuo who spoke up. "Look, I know that Izaya is a piece of shit, but this is just sick. How fucked up in the head are you to wanna do this?" Instead of an answer, he was rewarded with a vicious blow to the back of his head. He didn't pass out though; he only grunted and shot the guy who'd just hit him a murderous glare. The shoulder and leg wounds weren't bad enough to keep him there, but the guns still pointed in his direction served as a good deterrent. He had no doubts that the next bullet would go straight through his skull if he dared attack any of them.

"Aww, is Shizu-chan trying to save me? That's adora―!" Izaya cooed, but he ended up choking on the words when he felt the pressure of Bear's hard shaft against his hole. He instinctively tried to move away from it by pushing himself harder into the armrest, but the damn thing followed him and he soon felt it rub against his backside again. "Bear-san," he nervously laughed, "how about some spit?" but his near plea went unanswered and he ended up screeching when Bear pushed in, the tight ring of muscles tearing from having something so big stretching it open without any sort of preparation.

It hurt so much that he could barely breathe, chocked gasps spilling past his lips in a torrent. He felt his vision waver and flicker when Bear vigorously pushed in the rest of the way, and he was overcome with nausea when he felt warm liquid trickle down his inner thighs. His torn insides dragged across the monstrous shaft, and it felt as though they were being mashed to a pulp by the strong impact each time Bear pulled out and thrust back in. Overcome with despair, he fought to free himself from the brutish grip, but the Yakuza fisted a hand into raven locks and pushed his face into the couch as he continued to drill into him, the disgusting grunts of pleasure from above him only serving to further heighten his misery.

"B-Bear-san, s-slow dow...n a b-bit," an agonized voice squeezed out between his teeth, but the request went ignored, the monster above him only ramming in harder to further increase the torment. The sounds of skin slapping against skin sounded too loud in Izaya's ears, and the asphyxiating pain tearing him to shreds inside and out as the man pounded into him like a wild animal made him cry out in pain despite how much he wished to hide his agony.

Shinra was so horrified by the image of Izaya getting brutally raped that he couldn't stop the wild tremors wracking his frame, the knowledge that he could've been the one under Bear bringing both guilt and relief. A hand brushed over his arm and he violently recoiled from the touch, startled grey eyes meeting black, malicious ones as another Yakuza member seemed interested in following Bear's example. Shinra was freaking out so badly that he didn't even feel any pain when the cuffs started breaking the skin of his wrists from how hard he was trying to get away, blood seeping from the cuts and trickling down his forearms.

"He's off limits," Sakamoto's commanding voice thundered, but Shinra was too far gone to realize that he was relatively safe, so he kept on struggling even after the man who'd just touched him backed away.

"Ohno..."

"What is it boss?" the one who had his eyes on Shinra asked and hoped that he wouldn't be punished for his mistake.

"You can take one of the other two," Sakamoto informed him before he sat down on one of the many couches in the large room and motioned to one of his men to bring him some sake.

Kadota paled while Shizuo growled, the wild glare shot his way convincing Ohno to pick the one who didn't look like he was one step away from committing murder.

"Don't―" but Ohno ignored the warning and ran a gentle hand down his neck, Kadota's whole body shuddering in disgust. The guy wasn't very big, only slightly taller than Kadota himself, but he appeared to be stronger in terms of physical strength. Kadota glared at the man with shaved head, small beady eyes and thin lips as though he was trying to set him aflame with the power of his mind, but unfortunately he couldn't punch the asshole in the face as long as his arms were tied behind his back. A few moments later the man seized his arm and Kadota was dragged struggling and kicking across the room and towards the large armchair.

It was starting to become apparent to everyone involved that it was really turning into gang rape, and Izaya's agonized cries and whimpers made Kadota struggle with everything he had to escape his captor the second they reached the armchair. He didn't want to end up like Izaya, and the abject fear he felt coursing through his veins gave him the necessary strength to tear himself away from Ohno's grasp and run towards the exit. The Yakuza might've thought that he was running to save himself, by Kadota's objective was to get out and call for help. He was certain that if they stayed there for much longer they would be tortured to near death.

Unfortunately, he didn't manage to get very far, a well placed crowbar crashing into his knees sending him sprawling on the floor. His head painfully collided with the hard shiny surface because his wrists were tied behind his back, and stars continued to dance behind his eyelids even after two men picked him up and carried him over to Ohno where they dumped him at his feet. He fought to get up as soon as his knees touched the floor, but a harsh tug on his hair that almost brought tears to his eyes kept him in that humiliating position.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you leave me no choice," Ohno warned him, and as Kadota's sight began to clear, he noticed that the man's belt was unbuckled and that the zipper was already lowered. Ohno was holding a gun in his hand, and the moment he felt the cold muzzle against his temple, Kadota knew that he too would end up blowing someone or getting screwed by the time everything was over.

Shizuo's angry growls mixed with Izaya's agonizing cries into the most disturbing melody Kadota had ever heard, and he barely found the strength to voice his warning. "If you put that thing in my mouth," he said while glowering at the man's bulge, "I'll bite it off."

Ohno shrugged. "If you bite, you die," he assured the kid with a harsh pull on the brown hair, but Kadota refused to back down.

"If you shoot while that _thing_ is in my mouth, it'll get severed. I heard about it in a movie I watched a while ago."

Ohno laughed. "What kind of movies are kids watching nowadays?"

"It wasn't that kind of movie," Kadota hissed.

"Well, _boy,_ you will either suck my cock or I'll blow your brains out. So what will it be?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to curse some more and to tell Kadota not to give in, but a barrage of blows rained down upon him the moment the words left his mouth, as though the Yakuza were trying to make sure that he wouldn't be able to fight back when it'd be his turn to be played with. _Fuck that,_ he inwardly cursed and tried to catch the metal bat heading straight for his head, but he couldn't catch it in time because of the injury on his shoulder. He felt blood pour down the side of his face immediately after the blow, and the more he was hit the more he feared that Kadota would end up just like Izaya if he didn't do something. The thought sent him into such a murderous frenzy that he punched a guy so hard that he sent him flying across the room and all the way to the other side, the man's body only stopping the moment it hit the wall.

For a long moment, everyone went quiet and all eyes in that room were directed at him. Even Izaya's whimpers had ceased, and he was almost grateful for the respite because no matter how twisted the flea was, Shizuo could no longer stand there and simply watch the people he knew, whether they were friends or enemies, getting abused by a bunch of criminals. He didn't fucking care if he got killed; he simply could no longer tolerate the shit going on around him. "Fucking kill me if that's what it takes to stop me, but this ends now," he roared, and in the next moment he spun around and sent another guy flying, the guys holding the weapons waiting for Sakamoto's order to finish him off.

Instead of giving the signal, the man threw his glass straight at Shinra, the thing breaking with a loud enough noise to capture Shizuo's attention. "You said there'd be no problem."

"That was before you sick bastards decided to fuck the flea bloody," he snapped, and he almost flinched when Izaya let out a keening noise as Bear resumed the violent thrusting in and out of that skinny and trembling body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I even doing this to my babies? ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ)


	3. Lets Think About Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'll post everything I have. Knock yourselves out until I start working on this again. And I totally blame Majora for posting the rest of the chapters. xD
> 
> This probably needs some editing but fuck it. :|

"Fucking stop that!" Shizuo roared yet again and took a step in Izaya's direction with the intention to separate Bear's head from the rest of his huge disgusting body, but he ended up stopping dead in his tracks the moment someone from behind him grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Sakamoto-san, I got it!" a blonde teenager dressed in a blue hoodie and grey pants said as he flung open the door right at that moment, only for the hand in which he was holding a syringe to freeze in mid-air when he saw what Bear was doing to one of the guys he'd seen being dragged through the club's back door. He barely managed to hold onto the syringe, but he dropped the manga he was holding in his other hand.

"I didn't say you could come in, did I?" Sakamoto asked and motioned to one of his men to retrieve the syringe.

"I'm sorry," the blond quickly apologized and picked up the manga before he backed away, his face as white as a sheet of paper. He grabbed the handle with trembling fingers and closed the door behind him, his hatred for the Yakuza who practically owned him only increasing as a result of what he'd just seen.

"Bring it here," Sakamoto ordered, and once the man handed him the syringe, he placed it on the small table next to the couch and turned his attention back to Izaya who was biting into his arm to stop himself from crying out in pain. "Enjoying yourself, Orihara-kun?"

It took Izaya everything in his power to control himself and not rise to the bait, especially when he'd finally found a way to stay quiet. At least Bear's movements were turning erratic, and a few dozen thrusts later the Yakuza rammed into him hard enough to almost squash him between that monstrous body of his and the armrest before finally coming with a loud grunt. Izaya was overcome by an intense feeling of abhorrence as the man spilled himself inside his battered body and he immediately clamped a hand over his mouth in the hope of not throwing up in front of everyone. Bear roughly pulled out a few moments later, and Izaya's whole body shuddered in disgust when he felt more of his own blood and the bastard's seed flow out of his hole and down his legs.

"Bring him here," he heard Sakamoto say, and Izaya couldn't suppress a startled yelp when the man who'd just raped him seized his trembling body and dragged him over to the Yakuza boss. He ended up collapsing on the floor the moment he was released, his weak legs unable to support his weight especially when his spine and lower back were a mass of raw agony.

"Your friend over there," Sakamoto said as he turned to Shizuo, "seems to be in a very bad mood. Why don't you help him relax?"

Shizuo and Izaya answered at the same time with a definite _"No!"_ but Sakamoto's dark laughter planted fear inside both their hearts.

"Let me rephrase that. Orihara-kun, pleasure your friend with your mouth. That means suck his cock, in case you still haven't figured it out."

"I'm not g-going to blow Shizu-chan," Izaya croaked, tempted to let his consciousness sink into darkness.

"You will, if you don't want me to let Bear screw you again and again... and again. He's the sort of man who could easily fuck someone to death."

Izaya barely stopped a pathetic whimper from slipping past his lips, and no matter how much he despised Shizuo he simply could not go through that again. Bear was just too big, and the thought of having that _thing_ inside of him again made him shudder. Sakamoto must've guessed what he was thinking because he looked him straight in the eyes and pointed at Shizuo with a nasty smirk on his face. "Just k-keep him a-away from me," Izaya stuttered bitterly.

Sakamoto nodded. "I will, just like how I'm not letting any of my men take your friend. I always keep my word, Orihara-kun."

Izaya tried to turn around with the intention of checking up on Shinra, but it felt as though the vertebrae in his spine had fused together because of the abuse. He gave up midway, satisfied to see out of the corner of his eye that his friend was all right. He then turned to Shizuo and tried to smirk, but he knew that his smile was brittle and that the brute would see right through it. "Shizu-chan, could you please come over h-here so that I can _pleasure_ you like I've been order―"

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" Shizuo interrupted him, Izaya's pitiful state making him feel sorry for his enemy regardless of how pissed he was at the pest for getting them all into such a fucked up situation. He'd been so distracted by what was happening to Izaya that he hadn't even noticed what was going on with Kadota until it was too late, the sight of his friend's head bobbing between Ohno's legs as the man harshly tugged on the brown hair making him sick to his stomach. Shizuo thought that he would throw up right then and there, the nausea he felt interfering with his rage and anchoring him into reality. He still instinctively took a stop in Kadota's direction, but Sakamoto's next words froze the blood in his veins and forced him to stop.

"Leave him be for now. You can fuck him afterwards to your heart's content."

"I'd never―"

"I'll even get you some lube, so that your friend won't end up like Orihara-kun here," Sakamoto promised and threatened at the same time. "Don't get me wrong, you and your friends, except for the one you call Shinra, will still get fucked by my men, but wouldn't you prefer to loosen him up a bit first?"

Shizuo almost felt the ground shift beneath his feet at the mental image of his friend getting violently raped just like Izaya, and no matter how much he wanted to save everyone, he was rational enough to understand that such a feat was impossible. He had no problem with dying if it meant doing the right thing, but the thought of the Yakuza gang raping Kadota made him seriously consider listening to the bastard in power who kept smirking at him. He'd always thought that he'd be able to get himself out of any bad situation by using his strength, but what was the point of possessing such power when he could easily get shot and killed?

Not far from where the blond was debating what to do next, Kadota's whole body had gone limp the moment he heard that Shizuo was being ordered to fuck him, but when Ohno pushed that disgusting shaft too deep down his throat, he ended up struggling in a panic and trying to get away, tears threatening to fall out of the corners of his eyes from how hard he was trying to breathe while chocking on the bastard's cock, and the only thing keeping him from sinking his teeth and biting the damn thing off were the threats Ohno had made earlier. He'd told him that if he didn't blow him, he'd break his jaw, and Kadota had no doubt the Yakuza would act on his threat. That combined with the threat of killing Shizuo after they were done _playing_ with him finally convinced him to reluctantly part his lips and let the repugnant organ slide into his mouth.

As if to add insult to injury, the silence in the room, except for the few catcalls coming from some of the other Yakuza, only made Kadota's chocked noises sound louder in his ears. He had a feeling that most eyes were on him, and he was burning with shame knowing that his schoolmates, especially Shizuo, had seen him down on his knees, sucking another's guy cock. The whole situation was mortifying, but choosing death over life because of some stupid sense of pride seemed like an unintelligent thing to do.

 _Live to fight another day,_ he kept reminding himself as Ohno fucked his face in a succession of violent rapid thrusts before finally burying himself deeper than ever before. He felt the cock wedged down his throat twitch and throb as Ohno spilled his nasty seed down his abused throat for what felt like an eternity, and despite his mind ordering him to stay put and just take it, he still ended up struggling as panic seized him when he started chocking on the salty liquid. He tried to pull away, but Ohno's hand on the back of his skull kept him in place and just when he was one step away from biting down on the guy's dick, the Yakuza finally released him. Kadota drew back so fast that he lost his balance and ended up on the floor, coughing and wheezing, speckles of the man's seed and his own spit hitting the previously clean floor.

Once he was able to breathe again he turned hesitant eyes towards Shizuo, expecting to see the blond look at him with disgust, but what he saw instead was guilt. Shizuo was obviously blaming himself for being unable to save him, and since Kadota didn't want him to feel that way, he forced his lips to move into a weak smile. "'m fine," he told him in a husky voice.

"Allow Orihara-kun to pleasure you before I change my mind and give Kadota to my men," Sakamoto said, and Shizuo's wild eyes burned holes into one of the Yakuza who was rubbing his crotch and drooling over Kadota. _Shit,_ he inwardly cursed as his gaze shifted over to Izaya, hazel eyes roaming over the bruised form of his archenemy. "Fine," he growled, and limped towards Izaya, but not before glaring at the guy who'd previously put a knife to his throat, the man's smirk only serving to further irritate him.

"Wait," Sakamoto ordered. "You two," he told his men, "bring the bespectacled guy here," and as his eyes fell on Shinra, he saw the teenager tremble under his gaze.

Shinra had kept his eyes closed most of the time, not wanting to see Izaya and Kadota's degradation at the hands of the Yakuza, but he opened them when Sakamoto mentioned his name. If he still had his phone, he would've called Celty and asked her to save him, but Sakamoto's men had made sure to snatch the electronic device from his pocket before they had arrived at the club. He was still curled up on the platform with his knees drawn to his chest, afraid to even breathe in the off chance that someone would notice him and do to him the sickening things they had done to Kadota and Izaya.

Because his hands were still cuffed behind his back, he wasn't able to zip up his pants, but he was grateful that lzaya at least had the presence of mind to shove his ― at the time softening ― member back into the confines of his underwear before being dragged away. He shuddered when one guy wrapped callous fingers around his throat to keep him in place while another uncuffed his wrists to free them from the pole before cuffing them again. He eyed the door and thought about making a run for it, but before he was even tempted to act on it, he was hauled up to his feet, pulled past Izaya, and pushed down on the couch next to Sakamoto.

"Stay there," the Yakuza ordered, and Shinra didn't dare move a muscle. The same guys who'd carried him over to the couch moved to grab Izaya, but his friend raised a hand to stop them.

"Give me a s-second," Izaya requested and pushed his battered body closer to Shinra when Sakamoto nodded. "Oops, I f-forgot to do s-something important," he mused, lips set into a thin smile as he raised trembling fingers and zipped up Shinra's pants, ignoring the chocked sob his friend wasn't able to hide at the pathetic sight he was surely making.

"I'm so sorry, Izaya," Shinra barely found his voice to utter the apology, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"It's okay," Izaya told him in a soft tone, at the same time trying to ignore what was happening behind him. It was one thing to blow Shinra and another one entirely to do the same thing to a man he despised. He tried to pull up the pants hanging around his ankles, but he was interrupted when his arms were seized and he was carried and dumped at Shizuo's feet who was now sitting in Shinra's previous spot. For some reason, he couldn't help but let out a mirthless laugh.

"This isn't funny, you fucked up flea!" Shizuo snapped, hand shooting straight to Izaya's throat.

"Didn't s-say it w-was," Izaya bit back, his voice so venomous that it startled Shizuo into releasing him. He tried once again to pull up his pants in an attempt to hide his blood-stained thighs from Shizuo's view, but one man captured his arms while another one took off his shoes and divested him of the rest of his clothes. This time, Izaya broke into hysterical laughter, body trembling as he slowly moved into a kneeling position between the blond's legs. Instead of taking it slowly like he'd done with Shinra, he unzipped the blue uniform pants and shoved a hand into his nemesis's briefs, pulling out the soft member and glaring at it with disgust for only a brief moment before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head.

Shizuo instinctively bucked into the hot cavern, but he seized a fistful of raven hair and pulled Izaya off his cock when he realized what he'd just done. "Shit, I'm s-sorry, flea, I..." he stuttered, mortified. Because of his strength, he'd never been with anyone before, so to have his nemesis suck him off was beyond fucked up.

"Hurts..." Izaya complained.

Shizuo's brows furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head as he stared back at the flea. "What...?"

"Let go!" Izaya hissed and weakly smacked Shizuo's arm away.

"Oh... _shit._ I'm sorry, flea. I didn't realize―"

"Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke between clenched teeth, "just shut the fuck up."

Normally, Shizuo would've punched the insect in the face for telling him what to do, but he couldn't do it no matter how angry he was, not when the cracks in Izaya's mask were so obvious. The fact that the flea was shuddering in pain and disgust made everything that much harder to bear, especially when he could still vividly remember Izaya's little cries and whimpers at the hands of the massive Yakuza. He rotated his head in Kadota's direction, and he was grateful to see that his friend was being left alone. His gaze then moved over to Shinra, the guy's terrified expression making him feel like more of a failure than he already felt. He didn't have time to contemplate on it though, because Izaya's lips were back on his cock and he couldn't really think when the flea kept taking him deeper each time that raven head kept descending on his quickly hardening shaft.

"Shit," he cursed under his breathe and balled his hands into fists in an attempt to stop himself from seizing Izaya's head and fuck his face as one specific part of his anatomy was demanding. Electricity shot up Shizuo's spine each time Izaya swirled his tongue around the head, and no matter how wrong it all was, his body didn't seem to care. What they were doing was practically rape, and yet he was still getting hard as Izaya was being forced to pleasure him. _Fuck, fuck fuck; this is so fucked up,_ he inwardly cursed and closed his eyes in order to no longer see his cock going in and out of Izaya's mouth. Somehow, that was making him harder. He almost felt the _need_ to apologize, but he refused to do it when everything was the bastard's fault.

Izaya on the other hand was trying really hard to not bite Shizuo's dick off, his hate for the fake blond fiercely battling his desire for survival. The monster tasted rather sweet, just like those disgusting things he kept eating, and somehow that made Izaya even more pissed off than he already was. Orihara Izaya hated Heiwajima Shizuo from the bottom of his heart, and being forced to pleasure the beast felt like the ultimate punishment. He was almost afraid to keep going, wondering how big the beast's shaft would get before finally ceasing it's growth, but luckily Shizuo was only slightly bigger than average instead of the monster Izaya believe him to be. There were a few times when Izaya had accused the beast of overcompensating, but now he knew for a fact that he'd been wrong. He wished he'd been right though, because then he'd have something to mock Shizuo about besides his acute lack of intelligence.

He canted his head upwards with the intention of shooting him a hateful glare, but Shizuo's eyes were closed and Izaya was almost grateful; he didn't really want his nemesis to watch him intently as he kept sucking cock. It was humiliating, perhaps even more humiliating than when Bear had raped him because this time around he was the one doing all the work and even though the others obviously knew that he didn't want to do it, they were still mocking him, saying what a cock-whore he was and how much he liked to get face-fucked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shizuo roared so unexpectedly that Izaya ended up violently drawing back in fear, the sudden aggressive tone making him tremble just a bit harder.

"Just shut the fuck up," Shizuo repeated, this time in a lower voice. "I'll fucking kill all of you when this is over," he promised as he glared at some of them.

"I'd really like to see you try," Sakamoto said, amused. "You really don't sound that convincing when your face is so flushed and your cock is glistening with your friend's spit."

Shizuo's hands immediately flew to his crotch area to cover it as best as he could. "F-Fuck you," he stuttered.

Sakamoto's dark laughter resonated throughout the large room. "Oh, no, fuck _him,"_ he corrected while looking at Kadota and motioning for one of his men to bring him over. "Orihara-kun, use that talented mouth of yours to pleasure... what was his name again, Dota...chin?"

"It's Kadota!" the teenager answered through clenched teeth as he was brought before Izaya who was already raising quivering hands to unzip his fly. Instead of standing still, he tried to get away, but he ended up stumbling and falling on Shizuo's lap, his friend's half-pained, half-pleasured moan making him jump back to his feet at the speed of light. "Shizuo, I'm so sorry!" he rushed to answer, his face going red with embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry, Kadota-kun, you actually gave me a great idea," the Yakuza boss said as he smiled sadistically. "Noboru, did you bring it?" he asked as he turned to one of his men.

"I did, Sakamoto-sama."

"Good; give it to the blond guy."

Shizuo watched in confusion as Noboru handed him a bottle of something. "What's this?"

"Really, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in disbelief. "Are y-you really this dense? What d-does it say on it?"

Shizuo's brows furrowed as he read the label. "Says lube."

Izaya rolled his eyes while Shizuo gave Sakamoto a confused look.

"What do you want me to do with it?" the blond asked.

Sakamoto laughed. "Orihara-kun, why don't you explain it to him?" he suggested, but Kadota did it for him in a surprisingly calm voice before Izaya could answer.

"It's so that you won't tear my ass apart."

Shizuo's dropped the plastic bottle and his face turned beet red, Izaya's hysterical laughter only serving to further infuriate him. "No way, just... NO! I'm not... I'm _not_ ra― HELL NO!"

Sakamoto got up and slipped a hand into his pants' pocket, lips set into a malevolent smile.

Kadota backed away until he hit Shizuo's chest, and he ended up cringing when his fingers accidentally brushed against the blond's half-hard erection. Luckily, his friend chose to ignore the blunder.

Hazel eyes glared murder at the Yakuza boss, but Shizuo knew that if he attacked he'd be shot dead before he could reach him.

"If you don't want Dotachin, then my men can have him now," Sakamoto chuckled darkly.

"NO!" Shizuo growled and wrapped his arms around Kadota's form.

Sakamoto sighed loudly. "Then fuck him before my men do it."

Shizuo felt Kadota shudder, and he tightened his arms around him, not realizing that he was hurting him until he heard a pained grunt.

"Shizuo," Kadota said tiredly, "just do it. I really don't want to end up like Izaya." As his eyes locked with brown-red orbs, he added, "No offense."

"None taken!" Izaya shrugged before he moved closer to Kadota, but when he heard Shizuo growl he lowered his hands before canting his head upwards and looking straight into Shizuo's eyes. "Do you r-really want Dotachin to b-bleed like this?" he hissed, and fought to not cover himself when Shizuo's eyes roamed over his naked form. When the protozoan glowering at him didn't answer, he raised his hands again and proceeded to unbuckle the belt, unzip the pants and gingerly pull them down. "I suggest you g-get the lube, S-Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke softly before he pulled down the briefs and wrapped his fingers around Kadota's limp cock. Just as Izaya had expected, Dotachin recoiled from the touch as though he'd been burned, so he reached out once again and firmly grabbed it in his hand or as firmly as he could in his current state.

His backside hurt so badly that he couldn't even move an inch without agonizing pain shooting up his spine and tears falling out of the corners of his eyes, but he refused to break into sobbing no matter how much he wished to do so. He was still angry at himself for crying out in pain when Bear had fucked him, but the Yakuza had been too brutal and unlike Shizuo's monstrous body, Izaya's own was just as normal as any other human's ― good looks aside. His only consolation was that he no longer had to blow Shizuo, especially since he dreaded the thought of the beast coming into his mouth. He obviously didn't want to suck off Kadota either, but he couldn't disobey _The Wolf._


	4. Beautiful Losers

Shizuo reluctantly picked up the bottle and glared at it for a few moments until he heard a gasp coming from Kadota and that's what he realized that Izaya was already sucking off their trapped-in-the middle friend. He knew exactly what Kadota was feeling and his face turned red at the memory of his own shaft going in and out of Izaya's mouth. At least he wasn't seeing it from where he was standing behind Kadota, but his friend's still clothed behind was in view and he didn't know what the hell to do. His gaze shifted back to the bottle and he glowered at it with all the animosity in the world until Kadota's voice got attention.

"Pour some of it on my fingers, and I'll do it," he told the blond, all the while doing his best to stand still. He knew exactly how horrible it was to have a dick shoved down your throat, and he had no intention of hurting Izaya in any way, even though everything was the idiot's fault.

"Let Shizuo-kun do it for you," Sakamoto commanded.

Knowing that Shizuo would certainly snap, Kadota took it upon himself to tell him what to do. "Shizuo, come closer for a bit," he requested, nearly choking when Izaya's tongue teased the head of his member. Once the blond's face was a few inches from his own, he leaned in and whispered the instructions in his ear.

"What the hell? Why do you even know this?!" Shizuo nearly screeched.

"It's common sense, you dumbass," Kadota snapped and then almost moaned when Izaya ran his tongue across the whole length of his cock. "Just do it," he growled lowly while glaring at Shizuo out of the corner of his eye.

Shizuo's red face turned even redder, and as he poured some of the cold gel on his hands, he wondered if he could ever look Kadota in the eyes again after such a disturbing day. Kadota lifted his cuffed hands to give him better access, and Shizuo slowly lowered the briefs, blushing furiously the entire time. He'd never even kissed a girl before, and now he was supposed to fuck his friend in the ass? _Well, fuck._ It looked like he had no choice but to rely on his instincts. He pushed Kadota's shoulders forward a bit and placed an arm around the other's chest before finally pushing one finger in. He felt Kadota tense, but he continued since his friend was not whimpering or crying out in pain. His fingers felt slippery and cool as he worked them one by one into the ass before him, gradually stretching it out, and he was so focused on trying not to hurt Kadota with his strength that he almost jumped in surprise when he heard him moan.

"Just do it already," Kadota ordered in a husky voice, the assault on both his cock and ass turning his knees to jelly. It'd hurt a bit in the beginning, but because Shizuo took such great care to prepare him he was no longer afraid. Three fingers were nowhere near the girth of Shizuo's member, but he kept telling himself that it couldn't be that bad.

"Wait," Shizuo gulped and then wrapped a hand around his own member in the hope of bringing it back to life. Given the situation, he couldn't hold an erection without physical stimulation, unlike some of the Yakuza who were sporting noticeable bulges. It felt like forever had passed before his cock was hard enough to be of any use, and after lubing it up he hooked an arm around Kadota's waist and used his other hand to guide his erection between the pale cheeks and into the tight hole he was almost certain he'd end up ripping apart. Something that big just wasn't meant to go in there. He immediately felt Kadota tense, but instead of stopping he pushed in until the head managed to slip past the tight ring of muscles. Kadota was already panting heavily and clenching around him, and Shizuo couldn't really blame him. "Try to relax," he whispered into a red ear.

"You try to relax with a cock shoved up your ass," Kadota snapped, but he immediately regretted his outburst when Shizuo roughly pulled out. "Fuck," he hissed and nearly doubled over, Izaya's hand on his chest being the only thing keeping him from losing his balance and falling over.

"I'm sorry!" the blond rushed to apologize.

"Shizu-chan, shut up and t-take a seat," Izaya suggested, and he was surprised to see the beast comply. "Dotachin, you sit in h-his lap."

Kadota shot him an incredulous look, but Izaya gave him a light push and he had no choice but to sit in Shizuo's lap even though he was reluctant about trying the whole sex thing again. He heard Shizuo grunt when he put pressure on the gunshot wound, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. He took a sharp intake of break when Izaya took him into his mouth, and he tried his best to not get up and run the hell away from there when he felt the head of Shizuo's cock rub against his opening. He tensed at the prospect of that thing getting shoved into his ass, but when Shizuo didn't do anything Kadota blinked a few times until he realized that the blond was waiting for him to impale himself on it.

Left with no other choice, he slowly pushed down on the shaft until he felt the head breach the tight ring of muscles, the pain he'd felt earlier returning with a vengeance. A barely audible whine slipped past his lips when he took in more of Shizuo's shaft, and as though he wasn't in enough pain already, he ended up fully impaling himself on it with a loud cry of agony when Shizuo startled him by placing a hand on his stomach. He could hardly breathe, let alone move, his legs trembling so badly that he doubted he could get up even if he wanted. He felt Izaya laugh around his cock and he snapped. "Shut the hell up, Izaya! This is all your fault." He wished he could glare at him, but he couldn't open his eyes when they were scrunched up in agony as piercing pain shot throughout his body each time he took a breath.

Shizuo on the other hand was struggling not to move, the scorching heat that was Kadota's ass viciously clenching around his throbbing member. He cursed under his breath and muffled a grunt by burying his head in-between two trembling shoulder blades, the feeling of Kadota squeezing him in a vice-grip making it hard for him to think. Regardless of the monster he knew he was, Shizuo was capable of being a gentle creature when it came to the people he cared about, but he didn't dare do it no matter how much he wanted to comfort Kadota with gentle caresses. The laughs they were getting from the Yakuza were enough to almost make him lose it, so it took double the effort to stay calm when all he wanted to do was to inflict pain on the sick fucks watching them while at the same time wishing to fuck Kadota senseless. And it was so awkward to end up doing it with a guy, especially when he'd always imagined his first time being with an older woman who'd teach him everything he needed to know about sex. He was a bit startled when the back of Kadota's head fell on his shoulder, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments before they both looked away in embarrassment.

"Move," Kadota demanded, but his voice sounded too shaky even to his own ears. It still hurt a lot, but he figured that it couldn't get any worse than it already was. He wished he could move himself, but he lacked the strength to even breathe let alone bounce on his friend's cock. He felt Shizuo tighten a strong arm around his waist and he shuddered, almost dreading that first thrust because of the blond's strength.

Instead of the violent first jab Kadota expected, Shizuo slowly pulled back his hips ― as much as he could while sitting down ― and sunk back in, shuddering himself as the friction of that heat snuggling his cock made him bite into his lower lip in order to stifle any sounds threatening to come out. He kept going at the same slow pace when he saw that Kadota wasn't complaining, his hand now wandering across the taut abdomen and chest after losing the battle to stand still. Something in the back of his mind told him not to touch Kadota more than it was necessary, but he ignored it and gently caressed the quivering body with apologetic touches. As he raised his head, his gaze drifted over to Kadota's neck, and he couldn't stop himself from brushing his lips against it, his friend's barely audible moan encouraging him to continue.

Kadota was expecting a violent assault to come sooner or later, but the blond was still gently thrusting into his body and the light pressure Kadota felt each time the shaft rubbed against his inner walls almost made him want to ask for more. It was like a blissful itch he couldn't scratch, and when he finally succumbed to his body's desires he turned his head to the side and asked the blond, in a barely audible yet needy voice, to go faster. He gasped when Shizuo started drilling into him, and he further tilted his head to give the other better access when he felt lips on his neck. If he'd been able to think clearly, he would've been mortified by the sounds he was making, but as things were he couldn't stop himself from moaning as Shizuo continued to pound into him.

The double assault left him gasping for breath, and it didn't take long before he came with a loud cry, body quivering as he emptied himself inside Izaya's hot mouth, forgetting for a few blissful seconds who was sucking him off and who was screwing him. His eyes fell upon Izaya wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he came back to his senses, but he didn't have time to dwell on how wrong that was because Shizuo was still ramming into him and he couldn't help but whine at a particular hard thrust that knocked the air out of his lungs, a pathetic sound of surprise slipping past his lips when the blond pushed him to his knees and resumed his earlier pounding.

As the need to reach the peak overwhelmed his senses, Shizuo lowered himself over Kadota's form and wrapped an arm around the quickly rising and falling chest while he used the other hand to grip a hip with bruising force. For a couple of minutes, he was deaf and blind to everything around him with the exception of Kadota twitching and squirming beneath him, and when he finally came he felt his brain turn to mush after getting fried by the multitude of sensations assaulting his body all at once. It felt like an eternity had passed before he was done emptying himself into the slick body he was huddling to his chest. Devoid of strength, he collapsed on top of Kadota, his tense muscles going limp.

Unfortunately, his ecstasy was short-lived. He tried to get up the moment he felt something pierce his neck, but his body refused to listen to him and he ended up collapsing on top of Kadota once again. He wanted to speak, but even the simple task of forming words seemed impossible. He glared at the man when he heard Sakamoto laugh, but he didn't have the strength to raise his head and for the first time since he'd been captured he was terrified by the prospect of being completely powerless.

"Just a little something to keep you compliant," Sakamoto informed him before two men picked up Shizuo and dumped him back on the platform. "I hope you made your friend feel good because I doubt he will appreciate what my men will do to him next."

Shizuo tried to protest, but that thought quickly flew out of mind when the Yakuza looming over him grabbed his legs and pried them apart. He was ashamed by how much he was panicking, but no matter how much he wanted to push the man away from him he couldn't even lift a finger let alone fight him off. He'd never felt so powerless in his entire life, and he was overwhelmed with disgust when the man licked a long trail up the side of his face.

"I'll show you how much of a bitch you can be," the man whispered besides his ear, and Shizuo felt the blood freeze in his veins at the promise.

Shizuo was certain that the man would violently fuck him, so he couldn't have been more surprised when he felt a cold wet finger breach him. He would've shuddered in disgust had he been able to move, so instead he just lay there unmoving as the man licked his ear and whispered filthy promises. He found it weird that he could still feel, the proof being the pain he experienced when he felt a second finger enter him, but that was nowhere near as bad as when a third one quickly followed the other two. The hungry hand wandering up and down his side made his skin crawl, and when the man grabbed a fistful of hair and tilted his head, Shizuo nearly threw up at the feeling of thin lips kissing his jaw.

As though things weren't bad enough, the fingers retracted and were replaced by something bigger. At first, Shizuo thought it was the guy's shaft, but the thing was too cold to belong to a human. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would when it began to slowly sink into him, but just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, the thing started vibrating. He wanted to tell them to take it the hell out of him, but he couldn't, and as if to make an already horrible day even worse, the man tightened his hold on the blonde locks and raised his head so that Shizuo could see himself getting hard.

 _I'm screwed,_ he thought, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because the man pulled him up by the hair and into a sitting position, the toy further sinking into his body and pushing against something that made him mewl as it sent waves of shameful pleasure all throughout his body. He was torn between his mind's wish to make it stop and his body's desire to feel more of it, but his inner conflict was interrupted when he heard the sounds of a buckle unfastening and he opened his eyes just in time to see the Yakuza lower the zipper of his pants and pull out a half-hard member.

He wanted to threaten the man, to tell him that he would bite it off if he dared to ram it into his mouth, but he knew that he couldn't do it when his jaw was slack because of the drug they had injected him with. He watched with eyes wide with terror as the shaft approached his mouth, and there was nothing he could've done when it was pushed past his lips and shoved down his throat. Panic overtook him when the Yakuza kept it there instead of pulling out, and a few tears formed at the corners of Shizuo's eyes as he struggled to breathe. A few black spots appeared at the edges of his vision, and just as he was about to either pass out from lack of oxygen or die ― he didn't know which one it would've been ― the man pulled out and then rammed back in, setting a punishing rhythm that sent tears streaking down Shizuo's face.

As the pleasure shooting up his spine and the pain of getting faced-fucked mixed into his head in the most horrible thing he'd ever experienced, Shizuo vowed to kill Izaya because everything was the insect's fault. The man's grunts each time the Yakuza buried the shaft deep down Shizuo's throat were sickening, and when the man's hips jerked a few times before finally stilling deeper than ever before, Shizuo panicked as liquid shot down his throat for what felt like an eternity before the man finally gave a few last lazy thrusts and pulled out.

"Swallow it all, bitch," the Yakuza ordered after he covered the blond's mouth and Shizuo had no choice but to do as he was told if he wanted to ever breathe again. Shizuo greedily took a lungful of air and broke into a coughing fit the moment the man pulled back his hand, a few moans mixing in with the desperate gulps of air when the man released the hold he had on his hair and he ended up falling back on the platform, the toy shifting inside his passage.

"You see, Shizuo-kun, how can you protect your friends when you can't even keep your ass and mouth safe?" Sakamoto asked, and Shizuo only then realized that his schoolmates had been forced to watch his degradation. His face turned even redder, the sound of the toy buzzing inside him too loud in the heavy silence that had settled over the large room. He was boiling with rage, but the rage was easily drowned by the shame he felt at being unable to get himself out of such an embarrassing situation; there was nothing he could do as long as he was a prisoner inside his own body.

"Now that they've all realized how powerless they are," Sakamoto commented as his gaze traveled between the four Raijin students, "you can do whatever you want with them, as long as you don't permanently main or kill them," the Yakuza boss addressed his underlings with a sadistic smile on his face.

Some of the men seemed reluctant to engage in gang rape, but those few who were anxious to have a piece of Raijin student ass kept goading the others on until most of them gave in and decided which students they wanted to screw.

Shizuo hadn't even finished catching his breath when one of the men tightly gripped his hair and yanked him up while another one grabbed his hips and pulled out the vibrator. The man behind him thrust into him in one quick and painful move while another vile shaft was shoved down his throat the moment his mouth opened into a wordless cry as a result of the stabbing pain he felt when the Yakuza behind him rammed into him like a beast. He never thought he'd rather have the vibrator back, but it was much better than having someone violently screw him in the ass.

"This is all your fault," Kadota hissed before he too was grabbed by a couple of Yakuza and dragged towards a couch.

Izaya felt the sting of Dotachin's words, but there was nothing he could do now that the Yakuza were free to do with them as they pleased. No matter how much he despised Shizuo, it felt wrong to see the beast so powerless as the blond was being violated, but at least Izaya was consoled by the thought of having saved Shinra from a similar fate. He glowered at the men who dared to put their dirty paws on his much superior person and who hauled him to his feet before they started dragging him towards the couch where he'd previously been raped by Bear. Despite how brave he wanted to act, he still ended up trembling badly in their hold and struggling weakly to get away, the thought of being fucked again when he couldn't even walk anymore because of how much it hurt making a few pathetic noises slip past his lips.

Once there, one of the men released him and sat down on the couch while the other roughly forced him on his knees and pushed his head into the other man's crotch, and all Izaya could do was shake his head even though he knew that he couldn't refuse. He tried to move away, but the man behind him had a firm grip on his nape and Izaya watched with eyes wide with apprehension as the man unbuckled the belt, lowered the zipper and pulled up his already erect member, the earlier show having obviously turned him on.

Izaya pressed his lips tightly together and continued to shake his head, the idea of that disgusting thing going into his mouth almost making him puke. It was true that he'd sucked off Shinra and Kadota, hell, even Shizuo, and he hated Shizuo, but at least the brute was someone he knew and who also didn't want it to begin with. On the other hand, the man before him wanted it, badly, and Izaya knew that the Yakuza wouldn't be anywhere near as gentle as his schoolmates had been. The man would do his best to make him suffer, and Izaya knew he couldn't stop him. He could've tried to push himself away from the foul organ being pressed to his lips if his hands had been free, but the man behind him had a tight grip on his wrists and Izaya couldn't tear himself away from it.

"If you bite, he's going to fuck you to death, right, Kimura?" the Yakuza warned him right before he grabbed a fistful of raven hair and viciously pulled on it, making the student kneeling as his feet cry out in pain.

"Yeah," the other answered while working on freeing his own erection.

Regardless of the threat, Izaya refused to open his mouth, and it wasn't until Kimura entered him in one vicious thrust that he ended up opening his mouth as a pained scream tore out of his raw throat, the repulsive organ he'd been glaring at for a while being shoved past his lips. He immediately chocked and tried to get away, but his struggles only made Kimura's shaft go in deeper. He almost bit down in a panic, but the thought of getting fucked to death held him back.

"Oi, Takagi, do that again," Kimura said, laughing, and Izaya couldn't help the tears from streaming down his cheeks when Takagi proceeded to fuck his face like there was no tomorrow, each violent thrust into his mouth impaling him harder into Kimura's shaft.

Takagi was nowhere near as big as Bear, but what he needed was medical help instead of another dick tearing him apart and making him bleed all over again. The lack of oxygen nearly sent him plummeting into unconsciousness, but the violent thrusts forcing excruciating pain up his spine anchored him into reality regardless of how much he craved the sweet taste of oblivion.


	5. True Colors

Kadota on the other hand was only being toyed with while his schoolmates were being violently gang raped. He hissed for the umpteenth time as one of the Yakuza, whose name was Hiroshi, kept pumping his still limp member after slipping a cock ring around the base.

"I must say," the man commented while he rubbed Kadota's left thigh with the other hand, "your earlier show convinced me to have a try at a piece of male ass. I can't wait to try _you_ out."

"Fuck you," Kadota spat him in the face, a vicious punch to his cheek being Hiroshi's immediate response to the insult. He kept his eyes squeezed shut for a while, until the pain radiating from the left side of his face started to lower in intensity, but he instantly regretted it the moment he opened them and they fell on the object the man was holding in his hand.

"Don't be so angry, sweetie, I promise I'll be gentle," the man smiled right before he roughly pushed a too big dildo up Kadota's ass, the teenager's screams of pain as the plastic toy was being forced into his passage getting the attention of some of the other occupants in the room who were already laughing at the sight as though the whole thing was somehow amusing.

It wasn't for Kadota, not by a long shot. It'd been hard enough to take Shizuo in, and the blond was nowhere near as monstrous as the plastic toy stretching his muscles beyond their natural limit. He screamed when he felt the burn intensifying, as though something gave away, tore under the pressure, but he couldn't be sure because of the dampness of Shizuo's seed still seeping out of his hole.

"Shh," Hiroshi spoke softly as he continued to fuck Kadota with the dildo, his hand leaving the still mostly soft member in favor or roaming all over the trembling body as though he was mapping every inch of the younger male he was about to fuck. Hiroshi wasn't an ugly man, nor was he good-looking; he was as average as they went, but there was one thing about him that was above average, and that was the sheer size of the quickly hardening member in his pants. "I'm doing this for you," Hiroshi assured him before latching his lips to Kadota's neck and sucking and biting on the skin there with the intention of leaving a bruise.

"Maybe I don't want to feel good, so why don't you shove it up your ass instead?" Kadota bit back, but he ended up screeching when the Yakuza buried the whole thing inside him in one hard thrust before completely pulling it out.

"You'll understand in a second," Hiroshi said and proceeded to unbuckle the belt of his pants, pull down the zipper and take out his half-hard member, which was already big enough to make the teenager's eyes widen in horror.

"D-Don't!" Kadota stuttered pathetically and tried to kick the man away, but Hiroshi cast his legs apart with strong hands and settled between them. As the Yakuza pumped his member to its full size and lubed himself up, Kadota's eyes kept widening, his body nearly spasming with how hard he was trembling. _"Please_ _―_ _"_ he tried begging, but he ended up screaming bloody murder when the blunt tip off the Yakuza's member breached his muscles and the man pushed the whole thing inside in one torturous thrust. Kadota nearly blacked out when Hiroshi pulled out and then drove back in, keening sounds of agony spilling past his lips as the man continued to ram himself in with abandon.

The torment was overwhelming, and the contrast between the vicious thrusts of the man grunting like an animal above him and Shizuo's gentle ones made him wish that he was back into the blond's arms. He tried to focus on how he'd felt back then, but a sharp pain in his shoulder as Hiroshi's teeth broke skin when they sunk into it anchored him back into the horrifying reality of being violently raped by another man. Unfortunately, he was powerless with his hands cuffed behind his back and crushed between his back and the couch. _Hurtshurtshurts,_ the word kept repeating itself inside his head as tears streamed down his face, and Kadota could do nothing but let out a broken scream of relief mixed with disgust when the Yakuza's thrusts turned chaotic before the man spilled himself deep inside him.

Shinra was curled into a tight ball on the couch, with his knees drawn to his chest and his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't stop trembling to save his life, each scream or pained moan one of his friends made sending violent shudders through his body. The feeling of Sakamoto's hand on his arm made him recoil from the touch, but the tight grip kept him in place.

"Watch and listen," the Yakuza ordered, and Shinra swallowed thickly before his gaze fell upon each one of his friends.

More tears slid down his cheeks at the sight, and he felt crushed by guilt because the others were going through hell while he was being left alone by the Yakuza because of the deal Izaya had made.

Sakamoto released Shinra's arm, slipped a hand into his pants' pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack. "My men have never had so much fun before," he told the boy next to him before he tightly gripped the thin arm and hauled him up to his feet. "Let's go," he ordered, but Shinra started screaming and struggling for all he was worth, the noise attracting the attention of some of the other people in the room.

Izaya, who was twitching on the floor while two other Yakuza were unbuckling their belts, pushed himself upwards with trembling arms and glared at Sakamoto. "Y-You said you wouldn't t-touch him," he hissed through clenched teeth, but he looked anything but dangerous with cum and spit dripping down his chin.

"We agreed that my men wouldn't touch him. You didn't say anything about me not touching him," Sakamoto informed him, a sadistic grin splitting his face in two.

"It went without s-saying!" Izaya shouted, enraged, but he ended up coughing and spluttering more cum and spit on the floor because of how hard it was for him to talk let alone yell when it felt as though his raw throat was on fire.

Shinra was trying to wrench himself out of the man's hold, so Sakamoto placed the cigarette between his lips, pulled him closer and then punched him hard in the face, breaking Shinra's glasses in the process.

"Don't you fucking t-touch him!" Izaya warned, his red rimmed and bloodshot eyes burning with hatred.

Ignoring the enraged teenager who was shouting at him, Sakamoto started dragging a stunned Shinra towards the back room. He almost wished he could hear the other two complain as well, but the one named Shizuo was still under the drug's influence while the other one couldn't talk with a cock getting rammed into his mouth.

"What was your name again?" Sakamoto asked after closing the door behind him and forcing the terrified teenager to sit down on the chair in the middle of the room. "Answer, boy!" the Yakuza growled and back-handed him so hard that Shinra would've fallen down on the floor if not for the tight grip in his hair keeping him in place.

"P-Please..." it was the only thing Shinra managed to say before he broke into sobbing.

"Shh, listen," Sakamoto said as he raised Shinra's head. "Look at me," he ordered and harshly tugged on dark grey locks until Shinra had no choice but to obey. "You see that?" he then asked and forced Shinra's head to the side, grey eyes widening in terror as they fell on the many objects scattered all over the table. "This is the place where we torture enemies for information, or people who betray us, but I'm not going to use any of them on you if you behave," he promised. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to open your mouth and suck my dick. You can't say no. If I even suspect that you have any intention of biting down I'm going to pull out all of your teeth one by one with those pliers lying on the table over there, and then I'm going to fuck your bleeding mouth. Do you understand?"

Even if Shinra wanted to speak, he couldn't do it when he was sobbing so hard that he could barely breathe. His vision was blurred by tears and he could hardly hear anything with how hard his heart was beating.

"Do you understand?" Sakamato asked again and harshly tugged on his victim's hair. "Nod if you do."

Shinra let out a heartwrenching sob and then nodded once.

The finality of Sakamoto's belt buckle unfastening and the zipper being pulled down only made Shinra cry harder, but he didn't dare move after being threatened with torture. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to get away, _getaway,_ as the man pulled out his semi-erect member, but the fear of horrible pain rooted him to the spot.

"Open your mouth," Sakamoto ordered and then back-handed him hard across the face when Shinra disobeyed and instead kept on sobbing. "I said, _open your mouth,"_ he growled and tugged on the dark grey locks.

This time, Shinra opened his mouth, but he was having a hard time keeping it open with how hard his body was trembling. He scrunched his eyes shut so that he wouldn't see, but that turned out to be a mistake when he felt the man's shaft touch his lips and he recoiled from the touch as though he'd been burned. Sakamoto violently pulled him back, and Shinra couldn't help but cry out in pain at the sudden action.

The Yakuza took the opportunity to push in, and Shinra nearly gagged and threw up right at that moment, but the fear of torture kept him from biting down or throwing up because he knew that he'd probably end up getting killed if either of those happened. He shuddered in disgust when he felt the hard flesh slide across his tongue for the first time, and he was hit by a wave of nausea when the man pulled out and then rammed back in, the repugnant taste and smell of the flesh being forced into his mouth making his already distaste for humans increase tenfold.

Shinra started struggling after only a few of Sakamoto's thrusts because his burning lungs were screaming for air, but the hand in his hair and the one at the back of his head were unyielding and he couldn't get away. The temptation to bite down on the repulsive organ grew with each new forceful thrust, but the fear of never seeing Celty again kept him from following through with his impulse. _CeltyCeltyCelty,_ he kept repeating her name in his head as though he was trying to cling to her memory in order to escape the horror of what was being done to him, but the thing in his mouth kept growing and when the utter disgust he was feeling finally overwhelmed him he knew that he'd lost the battle.

Sakamoto heard the sounds and recognized the signs even before the Raijin student knew what he'd end up doing, so he yanked Shinra off his cock, grabbed him by the arm and pushed him down on the floor.

Shinra ended up puking soon after his knees hit the floor, and as he spilled the contents of his stomach on the previously clean floor, the fear of repercussion nearly made him piss his pants. He barely managed to hold it in, but there was nothing he could do about the wild shivers wrecking his frame. He tried to apologize the moment he was done, but a vicious kick to his face nearly sent him into unconsciousness. Pain like he'd never felt before radiated from the left side of his face, and when he tried to speak, to apologize, to beg, anything to stop the Yakuza from beating him to death, he realized that his jaw had been broken or dislocated and that he couldn't form any words.

Sakamoto could almost sense the terror radiating from the teenager, and that somehow soothed his bruised ego, but he could not let such an insult go unpunished, so he hauled him up by the arms and dragged him to the table. The Raijin student made a last ditch attempt to get away, but Sakamoto pushed aside some of the stuff scattered over the surface and bent him over it before working on pulling down the blue uniform pants.

 _Pleasepleaseplease,_ Shinra kept bellowing inside his head, but the word was indecipherable as it left his mouth and he couldn't help but cry harder when he felt his pants being tugged down his hips and cool air hit his backside. Summoning the remainder of his strength, he fought to move away from the table, but he couldn't escape as long as his hands were cuffed behind his back.

A cold hand wrapped around his nape and he was pushed back down, the injured side of his face hitting the hard surface and making him screech in agony. Shinra wasn't even done screaming when Sakamoto pushed into him, strangled shrieks echoing in the almost empty room when he felt his inside being torn by the too large shaft being rammed into him.

 _Hurtshurtshurts!_ Each time the cock inside him moved, it dragged at his insides in a most agonizing way, and he couldn't help but sob as the man fucked him bloody. He felt fingers dig into his other hip and he jerked in surprise, only then realizing that the hand on his nape was gone. He started writhing against the table again, but the painful grip Sakamoto had on his hips kept him in place. He nearly chocked at a particular vicious thrust, and he ended up slamming his forehead against the table in an attempt to distract himself with another type of pain. It only worked for a fraction of a second before he was back to letting out agonizing cries.

He was starting to find it increasingly hard to hear his out thoughts when the man above him was grunting his pleasure so loudly, because each sound tore into his mind almost as painfully as the organ thrusting into him. Sakamoto stilled in his thrusts a few moments later, but he couldn't relax in the slightest when the man's shaft was still buried deep inside him. He felt himself twitch and spasm around the girth, but it was impossible to adjust to the stretch without any sort of previous preparation. He moaned in agony when the Yakuza moved a bit as the man bent over him, and Shinra shuddered in revulsion when he felt hot breath against his ear and teeth biting into his earlobe.

"The louder you scream, the better your friends will hear you, so please, do scream some more," the Yakuza boss whispered into the red ear of the trembling teenager writhing beneath him. Letting go of a bruised hip, he snaked an arm across Shinra's torso and found purchase by gripping the area between the neck and the shoulder. He didn't straighten his back this time around before he started thrusting again, his forehead dipping against the sweaty shuddering shoulder of the beautiful pale student letting out agonizing screams.

Not even the mortification he felt at hearing Sakamoto's words could keep Shinra from screaming, because no matter how much he wished to stay quiet, he couldn't do it when it hurt so much. More blood trickled down his thighs, but his shudder of utter disgust was drowned by a torrent of convulsions as the monster kept pounding into him.

Shinra's addled mind only realized that Sakamoto was close to coming when the man's thrusts turned erratic and the fingers in his hips dug deeper. A wave of disgust mixed with relief washed over him when he felt the man's seed hit his torn insides, and even though the knowledge of having something so disgusting inside of him almost made him throw up again, he fought the nausea and tried to focus on breathing again. His throat was raw from screaming, and when Sakamoto finally released his shoulder and slipped out of him, his taut muscles went slack. He just lay there on the table, breathing heavily and letting out small sounds of pain once in a while.

A bead of cold sweat trickled down the side of his face as he kept waiting for Sakamoto to remove the hand still gripping his hip, but when the man didn't do as expected and instead wrapped callous fingers around his soft member, Shinra couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp and recoil from the touch, his abused behind hitting the man's wilting member. For a moment, Shinra froze, but then he fought to get away which in turn made him push harder into Sakamoto's fist. A moan that was more painful than pleasurable left his mouth and he froze, mortified, not knowing how to escape the predicament.

A malicious laugh reached his ears and in the next moment the Yakuza boss was pumping Shinra's member, muscles tensing again as heat pooled in his middle region. He didn't want it, but the little pleasure he was being given was almost enough to distract him from the horrible pain in his backside. A few chocked moans left his mouth and he pushed his forehead harder against the table as he began thrusting into the man's fist, his battered body desperately seeking release if only to erase the pain for a few moments.

He didn't even care anymore that it was Sakamoto because that was how much he needed release, and even though it disgusted him to think that a man was getting him off, he kept desperately thrusting into the fist wrapped around his length. The pleasure he felt pooling in his crotch area was doing a good job at somewhat overriding the pain in his backside, but it still took a lot of time to get close to coming. He kept on thrusting in and out faster, but before he could reach the sweet release he was yearning for, Sakamoto pulled back his hand and left him there hanging, cock throbbing and glistening with precum and no way to get off.

"I'll be right back," the Yakuza whispered in his ear before he zipped up his pants, and Shinra let out a pathetic whine at the thought of being unable to use his own hands to get off. His knees were badly trembling, but he still tried to push himself away from the table the second Sakamoto left the room, not liking the vulnerable position he was in. Unfortunately, the sudden movement made agony flare from his backside, and he ended up collapsing on the floor. His knees took the full brunt of the floor, and even though it hurt, he shuddered at the thought of hitting the hard surface with his abused behind. Now that he was drowning in agonizing pain again he could no longer maintain his erection without direct stimulation, and even though his ass hurt like hell it was better than to end up coming by the hand of the man who had just raped him. It was much easier to think straight when there wasn't a hand pumping his cock.

It hurt though, too much, and he realized with some sort of clinical clarity that it made sense to be in so much pain when his thighs were stained red. The sight made him feel faint, but he clung to consciousness because he knew that Sakamoto would get angry and hurt him some more if he passed out. As much as he didn't want to think about it, he had a feeling that the man was not yet done with him.

Getting out of the room without being seen was impossible, and since his legs were so weak that he couldn't even stand, he was stuck there until the man would let him go. He remembered the Yakuza boss saying something about not killing them, and if that was really the case he could only hope that Sakamoto would keep his word.

Right then the door opened and he ended up jumping so badly that he hit his head against the edge of the table. Reluctantly, he gazed at Sakamoto, and then he whimpered pathetically and shook his head when he saw what the Yakuza was holding in his hand.

"I didn't want you to feel lonely while we wait until I can get it up again," Sakamoto said, smiling maliciously. "I hope you don't mind that it's been inside your blond friend before."

Shinra immediately tried to get away but his legs were not working and he couldn't fight back when the Yakuza boss hauled him to his feet, bent him over the table and pushed the vibrator in none too gently. The toy started vibrating before he could even scream, and he ended up banging his head against the table when the thing sent waves of pleasure mixed with pain up his spine. He nearly chocked as the strange sensations assaulted him, and all he could do was cry in despair, especially after being told by Sakamoto that he would take him again.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the toy was yanked out of him, and all he could feel was panic when Sakamoto guided the blunt head of his cock towards the torn entrance and viciously pushed in.

Shinra thought the first time was bad, but it quickly became obvious how wrong he'd been. He was having a hard time breathing with how hard the Yakuza rammed into him, and he couldn't help but wonder if the man was trying to fuck him to death.

"You're still... ngh... so tight," Sakamoto said right before he pushed in so deep that Shinra ended up wailing. "You should've just... ahh... sucked my cock nicely... then I wouldn't have... ngh... tortured you as much."

Those were the last words Shinra heard before he lost consciousness.

Sakamoto didn't stop.


	6. Pain and Anger

"You're done," Sakamoto announced after going back to the large room.

Bear, who was in the process of unbuckling his belt to take Kadota, stopped and turned towards his boss. "But I was just about to―"

"I said you're done," Sakamoto commanded. Judging by the way Shizuo was struggling, the Raijin student would soon be a problem, and Sakamoto really didn't want to have to kill him along with the other three. It wasn't that he wouldn't be able to get rid of their bodies, but the disappearance of four students would raise some questions and he didn't want the police to become even more involved in catching criminals than they already were.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Shizuo promised just as he shoved away the man who'd just finished fucking him. "I'm going to fucking kill you! Kill you! Kill! KILL! KILLKILLKILLKILL!" he kept repeating the word like a mantra as he struggled to pull his pants up.

"Big words coming from someone who looks so thoroughly fucked," Sakamoto mocked and then motioned for his men to bring Izaya over to him. "Your friend was a very good fuck," he told the raven in an attempt to rile him up, but the teenager simply glowered at him through tearful eyes instead of spewing threats. It was Izaya's silent vow to make him pay, but Sakamoto didn't fear a bunch of students who wouldn't even be able to touch him let alone hurt him in any way.

"Is... Shinra still... alive?" Kadota hissed as he struggled to get on his feet.

"He's alive," Sakamoto assured him. "Now listen up, all three of you. You know that we could've easily killed you today, but we didn't. I hope this served as a lesson to never fuck with the Yakuza again. If you think of going to the police, don't. We have men on the inside, and the second we find out that you sang, we're going to kill you along with your families. Believe me when I say, their deaths won't be quick. Then again, I doubt any of you wants everyone to know that you've been repeatedly fucked by a bunch of guys, am I right?"

Kadota averted his gaze, feeling ashamed, while Izaya continued to glare at Sakamoto as he imagined a thousand different ways to kill the man for what he'd done to them. Shizuo was too far gone to realize the danger he was in, and he kept on tottering as he attempted to reach the Yakuza boss until he was knocked unconscious by a few powerful hits to the back of his head.

"You know what to do with them," Sakamoto said and then turned to walk away.

"W-wait!" Izaya hissed. "What about Shinra?"

"I'm not done with him," the Yakuza boss said in a malevolent tone without even turning around.

"Y-You son―" Izaya started, but he never got to finish because Bear put his meaty paws on his arms and hauled him to his feet, the action making him dizzy enough to almost throw up.

"Please, let Shinra go too!" Kadota tried, but the man simply ignored them.

Izaya moaned in pain as one of the Yakuza roughly pulled up his pants, the material dragging over bruised and bleeding thighs sending waves of agony throughout his body. He had no strength left to fight them off so he couldn't help Shinra. Not even Shizuo, who was a monster, hadn't been able to stop them. Soon after that they dragged him out of the club and threw him into a van as though he was a ragged doll, the Yakuza doing the same to an unconscious Shizuo and a struggling Kadota.

"Where are you t-taking us?" Izaya asked in a trembling voice, the loss of blood weakening him to the point that he was having a hard time staying conscious.

"Shut up, bitch," one of the Yakuza said before he kicked Izaya in the stomach hard enough to momentarily knock the air out of his lungs. "Unless you want my dick down your throat," he then added with a leer. "After all, I haven't had the _pleasure_ of trying you out yet."

Izaya shuddered and made himself smaller as soon as he was able to breathe again, the fear of being raped again making him act unlike his usual self. He told himself that even the strongest animal could be driven into a corner, and that was exactly what had happened to the four of them. By the time the van stopped, Izaya passed out.

Kadota was relieved to know that the Yakuza would finally release them, but he started struggling again when the door opened and he realized they would be dumped in the middle of nowhere. "You can't leave us here! He's going to bleed to death!" he tried in an attempt to get the men to change their minds, but the two ignored him and instead grabbed him by the arms, dragged him out of the van and then roughly shoved him down on the ground. He immediately tried to push himself back to his feet, but the pain radiating from between his legs made him whimper pathetically. His injuries were nowhere near as bad as Izaya's, but he was bleeding a bit too and each minor movement made him want to just stay there and not move a single muscle until he would fully heal. Unfortunately, with his limbs badly trembling, he lacked the strength to take on the Yakuza, and the nausea washing over him kept on intensifying the more his blood and all those men's disgusting releases trickled down his thighs.

The only thing he could do was catch Izaya when the men shoved the passed out raven out of the van, and even though it felt as though Izaya weighted a ton, Kadota still dragged away the smaller body so that it wouldn't get squashed by Shizuo when the blond was kicked out of the van as well.

"It was nice _knowing_ you, boys," one of the Yakuza said before closing the door.

Kadota made sure to remember the man's face so that one day he would make him pay for violently fucking him after bending him over a table. Tears started sliding down his cheeks as soon as the van drove away, and he slowly laid Izaya on the cold ground before he allowed himself to do the same. He wasn't ready to face the other two just yet, so he simply lay there in the dirt and cried for a while, the pain, the fear, the humiliation, the indignation, as well as numerous other emotions mixing inside his heart and making him violently tremble. He bit harshly into his fist to not let any sounds come out, but he couldn't stop a few whimpers from making their way out. He knew that he was very close to sobbing, and he could only hope that his schoolmates wouldn't wake up before he would be able to compose himself.

Memories of his own degradation, as well as those of his friends, viciously slammed into his mind, and he ended up retching, more tears sliding down his cheeks as the sour taste of all those men assaulted his tongue. He puked until there was nothing left to expel, and even after that he continued to dry heave for a while longer until he ended up collapsing on the ground when his strength had been completely sapped out of him. As though they hadn't been through enough already, he couldn't see any buildings or other signs of civilization no matter where he looked around him. The dirt road made it obvious that the men had taken them somewhere outside of Tokyo.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he found the strength to slowly move closer to Izaya in the hope of waking him up. A part of him wanted to beat the asshole to a bloody pulp and break every bone in his scrawny body, but the memories of what those man had done to Izaya and what Izaya had been forced to do to all three of them made him curb the murderous intent enough to not hurt him when he shook him with the intention of waking him up. "Izaya," he called as he gently slapped him and then smacked him when he saw that _the flea_ wasn't waking up. "Wake up!" he shouted as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud because his throat was sore after he'd been forced to take so many men into his mouth.

Izaya moaned in pain as his eyelids slowly fluttered open, and in the haze that was his mind, when he felt someone touch his shoulder, he violently recoiled as though he'd been burned. "P-Please!" he begged pathetically as he tried to move away, but the familiar voice calling his name made him freeze. "Dota...chin?" he asked brokenly and then blinked a few times until his vision finally cleared enough to see the person who had touched him.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Kadota said softly, his anger having somewhat diminished after seeing the raven so frightened.

"What is... w-where are we?" Izaya's voice was almost a whisper, and as he took in his surroundings, a few tears slid down his cheeks as waves of both relief and despair washed over him in turns. They'd been set free, but as things where, he would end up bleeding to death, or worse, get brutally murdered by the beast still passed out not far from where he was lying on the ground. "Don't w-wake Shizu-chan up. Just... l-leave him h-here," he stammered, his whole body trembling in fear at the prospect of more pain. He just couldn't take it anymore, and he knew that Shizuo would not forgive him for this.

"I have to," Kadota said as he slowly got up and stumbled towards the blond's unconscious form.

"P-please!" Izaya begged, now trembling even harder than before. "I don't want t-to die, I don't w-want to die, I d-don't―"

"You won't! Now shut up," Kadota ordered as he knelt next to the blond and tried to shake him awake.

Meanwhile, Izaya was desperately struggling to get away, the terror of what the beast would do to him after waking up pushing him past his limits. He got up with great effort, but his knees were trembling so badly that he only managed to take one step before he collapsed again. He thought he heard Kadota say something behind him, but he couldn't hear him, not when all he cared about was getting away. _Get away,_ he kept on repeating inside his mind until he ended up screaming when he felt someone grip his arm.

"KILL!" Shizuo growled as he hauled Izaya to his knees before he raised his other arm to slam it into the bastard's face, but his fist ended up freezing in mid-air when he finally felt the trembling beneath his hand and he saw tears sliding down Izaya's pale cheeks and the wide terrified eyes.

"Shizuo!" Kadota kept shouting as he grabbed Shizuo's wrist to stop him from hitting Izaya. "Look, I know how you feel, but just look at him, he's been through a lot too. Let's get out of here first and then we can settle the score."

Finally, Shizuo released him, Izaya's pitiful state reminding him just how much the flea had suffered at the hands of the Yakuza. He was glaring holes into the figure crumpled at his feet, but he couldn't bring himself to obliterate the insect once and for all no matter how much he wanted to do just that.

Izaya curled into a tight ball and covered his face with shaking hands, feeling completely ashamed about showing his enemy how scared he was of him. Normally, he was very good at hiding his fears and emotions, but as he lay there on the cold dirty ground in the middle of nowhere, bleeding and hurting, with two people who most likely wanted to slowly and painfully murder him, he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks or the weird noises he was making and which resembled sobbing a lot more than he wanted to admit.

He tried to ignore Kadota as his schoolmate kept calling his name, but in the end he had no choice but to furiously wipe away his tears and raise his head to look at him. "W-what?" he asked in a husky voice, his throat raw from the abuse it has received that day. Shizuo was still glaring murder at him, in fact, it looked like he was trembling with the effort it took to stop himself from killing him, but at least the monster was able to control himself and that was more than Izaya could ever ask for.

"H-Hurts," he told them in an attempt to regain some of his dignity. It was best for them to believe that he was crying because of the pain and not because he was terrified of the blond looming over him. "Stomach, h-hurts so much," he whimpered pathetically, and it wasn't even an act. It hurt so much that he felt like screaming, but he didn't want to embarrass himself more than he already had, so he curled into a tighter ball and closed his eyes. The other two were talking again, but Izaya was having a hard time not screaming in agony so he didn't really care what Kadota and Shizuo were talking about. "H-hos...pi...tal," he said in a broken pained voice and hoped that his two schoolmates would get him to one. Despite everything, he still wanted to live.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Shizuo growled. He was so pissed off that he wanted to break every bone in Izaya's body, and the only reason he wasn't doing it was because he knew that it'd be wrong to kick someone while they were down. Growling some more, he bent forward to grab Izaya by the arm again, but he ended up groaning when the pain in his backside suddenly intensified. "I hate you so much, flea," he hissed as both he and Kadota hauled Izaya to his feet and slowly followed the tracks left behind by the van. "As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Shizuo promised, but judging by the tightly shut eyes and moans of pain coming from the flea, it looked like Izaya wasn't exactly listening.

"I can't stop thinking about Shinra," Kadota said, looking worried.

"Yeah... who knows what that bastard Sakamoto is doing to him right now," Shizuo muttered unhappily. "Actually, nevermind, I have a pretty good idea. I'm going to fucking kill them all!"

Kadota looked pensive for a moment before he turned and looked Shizuo straight in the eyes. "Are you just saying that, or are you serious about killing them?"

"Like I said," Shizuo growled out the words. "I'm going to fucking kill them. What, you don't think they deserve it?" he asked angrily.

After a few moments of silence, Kadota answered. "I can't say they don't deserve it."

"Good, cause they're all dead!"

Neither of them said anything after that and instead kept walking for a very long time. They were about to lose hope they'd make it back to Ikebukuro alive when they saw stairs leading to what appeared to be a shrine. Izaya had passed out again, making it even harder for Shizuo and Kadota to carry him. As ashamed as they were about the way they looked and smelled, they were still hoping to run into someone who could help them. There was no one there though, so after they released Izaya and watched him collapse on the ground like a rag doll, Kadota went to look around for water while Shizuo went to see if they could find anything they could use. It was hard for both of them to not hit Izaya for getting them involved and even harder to have carried him all the way there when everything was the bastard's fault, but they couldn't just leave him there to die, especially when Izaya seemed to know things about those Yakuza. They needed the flea to crush those bastards. Shizuo's eyes burned with rage and he ended up punching a tree when he wasn't able to find even a rag to wrap around his bleeding thigh and shoulder.

"Shit," he cursed when he realized that he was most likely still under the effects of whatever they had injected him with. That combined with the loss of blood were obviously the reason why the tree he'd just hit was still standing. Cursing again, he made his way back to Izaya. "There's nothing here!" he hissed in anger.

"At least I found water," Kadota said as he handed Shizuo a bowl with the cold liquid.

Shizuo took it with a trembling hand, but he used it to get rid of as much of that disgusting taste as he could instead of drinking it. "Where can I get more of this?" he asked as he stared at the now empty bowl. After Kadota pointed to the left, Shizuo thanked him and made his way there, all the while trying very hard to ignore the dampness between his legs.

Kadota looked worried as his eyes roamed over Izaya's unconscious form. Placing a hand on the wan forehead, he frowned when he realized that Izaya would soon be a goner if they didn't get him medical attention. He hated the bastard as much as Shizuo, but to wish for his death was a bit too much. They could've called for help if they still had their phones, but the Yakuza left them with nothing but the clothes they were wearing. Truth be told, he was surprised that Shizuo hadn't yet attempted to murder Izaya. The blond's temper was nasty as hell, and Kadota didn't want to have to deal with that too on top of everything else. He could only hope that Shizuo would continue to somehow keep his anger in check.

"I don't think we're going anywhere," Shizuo said from behind him. "How's the louse?"

"Not good." Raising his head, he looked at the blond. "I didn't think you'd care."

Shizuo's brow twitched. He didn't care about that bastard, not one bit, but the thought of the flea dying just like that, by the hands of others... somehow it pissed him off. He didn't know why, but it did. "I don't," he finally said when he realized that Kadota was waiting for an answer, "But I want him to get better so that I can kill him myself. After all the shit he's done, he can't just die like this."

Kadota barely managed to stop the smile threatening to appear.

"I was hoping you'd be here!" they heard a voice and they both snapped their heads in the direction of the stairs, their eyes widening in surprise when they were met with the sight of that blond guy from back at the club.

"YOU!" Shizuo growled and took a step forward, but Kadota grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back with startling strength.

"Wait , Shizuo! He can help," Kadota said as he stood up.

"Hello, my name is Yumasaki Walker, and yes, I am here to help," the blonde kid answered with a smile even though he was a bit nervous. "There's a van waiting for us," he added when he saw the suspicious looks they were giving him. "Look, it's not like I wanted to be at that club. I was forced to work there. I'm risking my life right now by coming here, so you'd better move already."

"Shinra, how's Shinra?" Shizuo asked, his voice sounding a bit shaky. Out of all of them, he regretted not being able to protect Shinra the most.

Yumasaki lowered his head. "There... there was a lot of screaming after you left, more so than before. I can't get him out by myself, but if one of you helps me..."

Without another word, Shizuo bent down, picked up Izaya in his arms and headed down the stairs, Kadota following behind him.

"There's this underground doctor I know that can help," Yumasaki informed them. He knew exactly what had happened in that club.

Kadota snapped his head in Yumasaki's direction. "Izaya needs help."

"It looks like all of you do..." Yumasaki said softly, but he ended up freezing in his tracks when the blond guy threw him a murderous glare.

"I don't need help," Shizuo stated coldly.

Yumasaki raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I understand," he said and they continued down the stairs.

The van's driver appeared to be a bit scared after seeing them, but he didn't run away and instead helped Shizuo lay Izaya down before sitting into the driver's seat. "Where to?"

"Ikebukuro," both Shizuo and Yumasaki answered at the same time. "I'll tell you where to go once we get there," Yumasaki then added as his eyes roamed over Izaya's form with a worried look on his face.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Kadota answered the unspoken question. "Hey, how did you end up there?"

Yumasaki let out a sigh. "My father owed the Yakuza money, so when he died they said that I have to pay off his debt." He didn't exactly like the idea of sharing his life story with strangers, but he couldn't go back there after helping them. They'd know he'd been the one to rescue them, especially if they went to that underground doctor the Yakuza knew. "You're going to have to hide me for a while," he announced. "My girlfriend too."

"Huh?" Shizuo exclaimed.

"One of you must give me a place to stay, until I find a way to make my own money. I'm saving your lives here and in a way you're saving mine too, so let's get along."

"We'll see what we can do," Kadota promised.


End file.
